Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 7/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 7. (Luigi has now become Delta, another one of the Velociraptors. He is running around talking to himself in Central Park) Luigi: I am the Keymaster. I have the Triforce of Courage. The Destructor is coming. I must seek out the Traveler. The Detroyer. Gatekeeper. (He walks to a horse on a wagon) Luigi: (To the horse) I am Delta, Keymaster of Ganondorf. Volguus Zildrohar, Lord of the Sebouillia. I have the Triforce of Courage. And these are my minions, Echo and Charlie. Are you the Gatekeeper who holds the Triforce of Wisdom? Coachman: Hey, he pulls the wagon and I make the deals. You want a ride, buddy? (Luigi's eyes turn into raptor eyes as he snarls at the coachman, who looks puzzled. Then he talks to the horse again) Luigi: Wait for the sign, then all prisoners will be released. (He runs away) You will perish in flame, and and all your kind! Gatekepper with Triforce of Wisdom! Coachman: What an imbecile. (Outside of Ghostbusters HQ, the police captain knocks on the door, and Anna answers) Anna: Dropping off or picking up? Police Captain: Dropping off. Anna: Just a moment. (Roy comes out with Anna) Police Captain: Are you a Ghostbuster? Roy: Yes. Police Captain: We just picked up this guy. Now we don't know what to do. Bellevue doesn't want him and I'm afraid to put him in the lock-up. And I know you guys are into this stuff, so I figured we'd check with you. Roy: All right. (The police captain leads Roy to Luigi in the van, who's in a straight jacket) Luigi: Are you the Gatekeeper? Do you hold the Triforce of Wisdom? (Roy runs a PKE meter over Luigi and watches the readings climb) Roy: (To the police captain) You better bring him inside. Something's up with him. Anna: You are so kind to take care of that guy. After all, you are a real humanitarian. Roy: I don't think he's human. (In the Ghostbusters HQ lab, we see Luigi in a proton helmet is being scanned as we see a Velociraptor in the monitor following Luigi's movement as he moves his head. Roy turns off the monitor) Roy: What did you say your name was? Luigi: I am Delta, Keymaster of Ganondorf, with the Triforce of Courage. And these are my minions, Echo and Charlie. Anna: (Looking at Luigi's wallet) According to this, his name is Luigi. Lives in a mansion somewhere, but haunted by ghosts. Do you want some coffee, Luigi? Luigi: Do I? Roy: Yes, have some. Luigi: Yeah, have some. Roy: Delta, you said before you were waiting for a sign. What sign are you waiting for? Luigi: Ganondorf the Traveler, with the Triforce of Power. He will come in one of the pre-chosen forms. During the rectification of the Vuldronaii, the Traveler came as a large, moving Torb. Then, during the third reconciliation of the Maketrex supplicants, they chose a new form for him, that of a giant Sloar! Many Shubs and Zuuls knew what it was to be roasted in the depths of the Sloar that day, I can tell you. Anna: Roy? Roy: (To Luigi) Excuse me. (He walks to Anna) Anna: There's something very strange about that guy. (Luigi is sniffing a jar of popcorn) Anna: Listen, I'm usually very psychic, and I have a terrible feeling that something awful is going to happen to you. (Luigi grabs a slice of a pizza and sniffs it. Then he sticks it to his cheek) Anna: I'm afraid you're gonna die. (Roy hugs Anna. Then the phone rings, and Luigi dropped the jar as he jumped) Roy: I'll get it. (He picks up the phone, as Luigi drags the rest of the phone over to him) Roy: Hello? Link: (Over phone) Roy, it's Link. Roy: Thanks, I've got it. (In Zelda's apartment, we see Zelda lying on her bed, sleeping while Link is talking on the phone) Link: I have some news from the world of Ganondorf. Roy: (Over phone) What is it, Link? Link: I'm here with Princess Zelda. It seems that Ganon has been putting some moves on my would-be girlfriend. Roy: (Over phone) How is she? Link: I think we can get her a guest shot on Wild Kingdom. I just whacked her up with about 300 cc's of Thorazine. She's gonna take a little nap now, but she says she's the Gatekeeper, with the Triforce of Wisdom. Does that make any sense to you? (Back at Ghostbusters HQ) Roy: Some. I just met the Keymaster, with the Triforce of Courage. He's here with me now. Link: (Over phone) Oh, wonderful. We have to get these two together. (Luigi hears this as he drinks water from the coffee pot) Roy: I think that would be extraordinarily dangerous. Link: Okay, well, hold onto him. I'll be there in a little while. Roy: Good. (He hangs up the phone, as Luigi gives Roy a pan) Roy: Thank you, Delta. We have to find Marth. I need him here immediately. (Luigi grabs a lamp and shows it in front of Roy. We now go back to Zelda's apartment) Link: (To Zelda) Bad news, Zelda, I gotta go to work. Hey, will you stay here in bed until I get back? (He kisses Zelda and leaves. We now go to the Brooklyn Bridge, where the Ecto-1 is driving across it. Inside the Ecto-1, Ike is driving, while Marth is studying the blueprints) Ike: Hey, Marth, do you believe in God? Marth: Never met him. Ike: Yeah, well I do. And I love Jesus's style, you know. Marth: This roof cap is made of a magnesium-tungsten alloy. Ike: What are you so involved with there? Marth: These are the blueprints for the ironwork in Princess Zelda's apartment, and they're very, very strange. Ike: Hey, Marth, do you remember something in the Bible about the last days, when the dead would rise from the grave? Marth: I remember Revelation 7:12. And I looked as he opened the sixth seal. And behold, there was a great earthquake. And the sun became as black as sackcloth. And the moon became as blood. Ike: And the seas boiled. And the skies fell. Marth: Judgement Day. Ike: Judgement Day. Marth: Every ancient religion has its myth about the end of the world. Ike: Myth? Marth, has it ever occurred to you that maybe the reason we've been so busy lately is because the dead have been rising from the grave? (Long pause) Marth: How about a little music? Ike: Yeah. (The Ecto-1 drives onward) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes